


Different

by silverphoenixfeather



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverphoenixfeather/pseuds/silverphoenixfeather
Summary: After the heartbreaking revelation from Mon-El Kara is desperate. Out of all the things that could have happened... this wasn’t what she had expected. But it definitely calls for a talk between them. Is everything really as it seems?





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> contains spoilers from 3x07

Kara could only shut the door behind her before she fell down to the ground, burying her head in her hands. She heard his voice over and over in her head, whispering those two words that were poisoning her mind, taking over every other thought she had.  _My wife._ From the moment she had first seen him, she realized that a lot must’ve happened since he had to leave Earth - but for him actually being  _married_  to another woman... It broke her heart all over again, shattered it into little pieces that had so slowly started to heal. Crashing it like she had lost him all over again. Only this time it would hurt more, she was sure of it. She would see him every day, be with him without really being able  _to be with him_. 

Tears glistened in her eyes which she tried so furiously to hold back. No. She wouldn’t cry. She mustn’t cry. Nevertheless, there was a muffled sob coming out of her mouth, nearly breaking her self-control. After everything she had been put through today, after everything that had already happened, this was by far the worst. 

 _Seven years. Seven months. My wife. The necklace._  Images and words were swirling in her head, making it impossible for her to think clearly. _I would never forget you_  - yet he did. Or at least that’s what she thought. He had moved on while she had still held on to the hope to see him again eventually. To find a way to be back together. 

Kara couldn’t keep the tears from falling anymore as she started to sob, let all her feelings out until there was a knock on her door followed by a voice. “Kara?” It was Mon-El. He came to her. 

Fighting a battle in her own head, she argued if she should open him. She didn’t want to see him, hear his excuses, but on the other hand, she  _needed_  to. She had to know the truth. She had to find out what had happened. If maybe there still was a part of him that loved her, felt something for her. 

So she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand and got back up, sighing quietly before she opened the door. Her eyes were already red and puffy, she must’ve looked miserable, but that was nothing compared to the Daxamite. He seemed as broken as she felt, gloomy, sad,  _different_. He had changed so much from the person she first got to know. Not just his looks but also his behavior, his personality. 

“What?” She asked harsher than intended, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

“Can... can I talk to you? Please?” His voice was low, and he couldn’t even look her straight in the eye. Instead, his gaze fixated on a specific point on the ground. 

Slightly nodding her head, Kara took a step to the side, allowing him into her apartment. He awkwardly stopped in front of her, unsure of how to approach her, how to begin the talk. How was he supposed to tell her everything if he himself couldn’t even remember every little detail? His memories were still blurry, and every single time he tried to find out more about what has happened all the thoughts seemed to slip, dissolve into oblivion. 

“Kara, I’m... I’m sorry. I wish I could tell you more. I wish I could tell you everything but... I can’t. I’m so sorry.” He began, closing his eyes as he spoke, only opening them again when he had finished. 

They were just a few inches apart from each other, but it still seemed as if there were miles in between them, keeping them away from each other. It had been like this since they had found each other again but no one could tell why it was that way. Not Kara, she couldn’t possibly know what he had been going through and neither Mon-El who couldn’t remember it even if he tried to. 

“Then why did you keep it? Why did you keep the necklace although you’re -”  _married to someone else_. She couldn’t bring herself to say these words, no matter how much she wanted to. 

Kara saw the necklace, tugged away safely under his shirt. _So close to his heart_. All these years in which he had been gone, in which he must’ve lived a different life in a different century he had kept it. 

“I already told you. It’s a reminder for me. A reminder of you, Kara.” He answered honestly, a little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, and for the first time since he got into her apartment, his gaze met hers. But she couldn’t really reciprocate his smile as she was still trying so hard not to fall apart. 

“But  _why_? You are... we are... you...” She was at a loss for words as she felt another wave of tears hitting her. 

Immediately, Mon-El took a step towards her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her in his embrace. She felt his warmth radiating off onto her, calming her down as it was such a familiar feeling. Out of habit, she buried her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his familiar scent while he ran his hands up and down her back, trying to calm her down. 

For the first time, it felt like the old times, like what they both had to leave behind. Togetherness. Each other. Their happiness. 

“Do you love her?” Karas' voice was muffled, quiet but Mon-El heard her. Distantly, though, but he heard her. 

“I do.” He whispered, being aware it would break her heart again. Something that hurt him, too. He loved Imra, yes, he was sure of it, but Kara... his feelings for her were strong, stronger even than they had ever been. But something was holding him back. Something, maybe a little voice in his head, told him to push his feelings for her away, to keep her at a distance. 

Kara freed herself from his hug and nodded slowly. The remnants of her tears were still glistening in her eyes, wet stains on her cheeks still visible. She had expected this answer, she had expected it to hurt. Of course, it hurt actually hearing the love of her life saying he fell in love with someone else. 

“But I... you and me. I do have feelings for you, Kara. As I said, I would never forget you. I  _will_  never forget you. It’s all just complicated right now.” He explained, a sigh escaping his lips. “To be honest, I can’t remember much of what happened. At least not really. But I do remember those dreams.  _Our dreams_. I’ve dreamt about you so many times. It felt so unbelievably real.” 

He put his hand on her cheek, gently stroking her skin with his thumb. Kara closed her eyes for a second, getting lost in his touch before her eyes widened. “You had them, too.”

Maybe her hope wasn’t lost entirely yet. Maybe there was a new sliver of hope for them. They were only part of a bigger picture that no one of them could see, not for now at least. 

Mon-El was about to say something when they were interrupted by another knock on the door. Kara opened it only to see the one person she wasn’t ready to see again. 

“Here you are.” Imra smiled at Mon-El, walking up to him and intertwining their fingers together. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek, a look of relief on his face while his' showed light discomfort. It was more than obvious he hadn’t expected him to come here, to actually find him here. 

Kara swallowed hard, forcing herself to smile as she greeted Imra. 

“Actually, we were talking right now. It’s really important.” Mon-El said to his wife, but she only continued smiling, leaning forward, making it seem as if she was kissing her husband. But instead, she brought his mouth close to his ear, whispering into it: “You know our mission. You have to forget about her.  _Let. Her. Go._ ”

She had forgotten about Kara’s super hearing, though, as she had been able to listen to every word. 

“What mission? What  _exactly_  is going on? What  _exactly_  has happened in the future?”


End file.
